creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mr.Zalgopasta
Before You Post: Please for the love of Cthulhu create a new header when you start a new conversation. You don't need to do so when you respond just... "when you start a new conversation". Also, please leave your signature. This'll all help in making my talk page less confuzzling. Thank you for your time :))))))) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Pokemon ZKhan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Weirdozzy (Talk) 21:55, June 26, 2011 hmmm.. "experiences like ghost encounters or strange places or items. I'm working on my second creepypasta but I'm always busy." Three elegys 23:37, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ummmmmmmmmm... who was phone? opps forgot to put my sig Three elegys 23:37, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha that would explain who phone was :D Mr.Zalgopasta 23:43, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Art for the pasta, you say? Do you have any examples of artwork you've done in the past? RetardoTheMagnificent 19:42, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Well...I don't have art specifically FOR the pasta. I wanted to get some feedback before I actually started doing some Fransisco Goya shit :D Mr.Zalgopasta 22:59, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Signature Please use your Signature, and I like animes at times. how about you? Weirdozzy 02:07, July 3, 2011 (UTC) No problem the user wanted me to, and I don't know who is on my badge I didn't make them haha. Weirdozzy 02:09, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Its ok, and I don't even know what helsing is, I just like a few animes, Mainly Berserk, and The OLD pokemon, I conisder it an anime. The newer episodes are retarted. Weirdozzy 02:13, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, I don't care about badges haha. Weirdozzy 02:15, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Warning Ok, i have to give you your warning now... Do not add categories like that, it looks like pointsgamming when you do, and I don't want you banned. If you have Creature/demon/ghost. Dont add anymore for example a story involving satan would just say "Demon/devil" and a story involving a being would just say "Being" pick one man. Also don't make categories up, like Graveyard. Weirdozzy 20:22, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Saxophone? Which type of sax do you play? Sorry for being extremely creepy, but I'm curious. I play all the sax's... mainly tenor though. P.S. please leave your sig. :))))))) Mr. Zalgopasta: "So it was a like dark and like stormy night right?" 17:10, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I fail. I thought I did leave my signiture, my bad. “Believe me, if I started murdering people there'd be none of you left.." 19:38, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Haha no prob :)))))) Mr. Zalgopasta: "So it was a like dark and like stormy night right?" 19:40, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Poetry-style So you do Prose poetry? That should be fine. Any style poetry is technically fine if that's your best area, but for others I would not suggest poetry if you don't know what you're doing...for others reading this. ClericofMadness 01:25, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Nice Image Here's another slendy one for ya, courtesy from Cracked ;) Bushcraft Medic 16:05, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Just wanted to say thanks for the tips. Linkotan 00:50, October 4, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean, this will be the end of me.png? I know this site is for pastas that should be SCARY, but I felt I'd loosen up a bit and make a little troll pasta :E Simba7032 02:33, October 9, 2011 (UTC)simba7032 Haha, I see that now. Thanks for explaining :D Simba7032 12:59, October 9, 2011 (UTC) In America, You are a Winner But today, a WINNER is YOU. Such is life in Soviet Creepypassia. Your entry, Play Something won the CPWH11 contest! ClericofMadness 08:16, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes it does suck. You get used to it. "Tom cats you cant live with them and you cant throw them down a well and drown them Linkforpresident 00:38, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Compliments Thanks for the compliment on my creepypasta!Unsettling Penne 03:39, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Nope.avi, it's a Dream Theater reference. Weirdowithcoffee 20:32, January 1, 2012 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee "As the world shrouds in darkness...so too will your lives be snuffed out!!" Lol it's hard to have a bad taste in music when you listen to literally everything (save for pop). Mr.Zalgopasta 22:55, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Do you like Tool? Weirdowithcoffee 19:07, January 7, 2012 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee "As the world shrouds in darkness...so too will your lives be snuffed out!!" But of course. If I was lead of the "3rd Music Reich" (as I like to put it) Tool would be in the history textbooks. Mr.Zalgopasta 23:45, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Spam Page fixed Sorry, fixed my page. I didn't mean to spam, but I changed the text to white. Thanks for letting me know though. ;D No problem man. Also, change the heading so mah talk page doesn't get all confuzling :P Do remember to leave your signature too :))))))) Mr.Zalgopasta 22:49, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Thank you I noticed to suggested the ban on Badassassin. Thank you so much for doing that. His pastas were really getting on my nerves.Grassrunnerdaughter (talk) 22:51, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ^_^ I like to keep the quality level on this wiki high. I can't stand it when people spam the site. People like Cleric, Sloshed, Bush, etc. don't deserve to put up with all that shit. It's also kind of selfish on my part because I don't like the thought of having the stories I've worked so hard on being on the same site as shit like Badassassin's... well... shit :P Mr.Zalgopasta 23:44, January 10, 2012 (UTC) JTHM Could you please remove the jthm storie i wrote...people hate ithttp://creepypasta.Mental--Girl 23:22, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Only admins can do that :P Mr.Zalgopasta 15:32, January 15, 2012 (UTC) EPISODE 3 Did you even hear the news of Episode 3 being finished? 01:12, January 16, 2012 (UTC) OMG NO!!! When did you finish it?!?!?! Mr.Zalgopasta 23:36, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Constructive Critisism Thanks for your Constructive Critism of sort's. No prob. For future references... no matter how brutal mah honesty is... it's constructive :))))))) Also please do make a new heading on my talk so it doesn't get all confuzzling. Mr.Zalgopasta 21:16, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm Sorry i dont know what i did that was my first post im sorry if i did anything wrong didnt want it like a blog post sorry 1) It's ok. Just read the site rules. 2) Please make a new heading every time you leave me a message ^_^ 3) Please leave your signature. In case you're wondering you make a new article by clicking the little button on the right of your screen (above the chat room) that says "Add Page". Simple as that. Mr.Zalgopasta 01:03, January 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hey Weirdo... I might've heard of them, but I've never looked into their music. YOU MAKE ME TOUCH YOUR HANDS FOR STUPID REASONS! 01:24, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, not bad. They remind me a bit of Meshuggah with SOAD style vocals. YOU MAKE ME TOUCH YOUR HANDS FOR STUPID REASONS! 01:31, January 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: SpicyHandofMarriage Actually, its on my soundcloud: http://soundcloud.com/officialwormie Please look here. Can you re-read The Live Minecraft? I polished it up abit, and i wondered if you could be persuaded to remove the talk page you created. (I am not the original creator, just th editor)Kasper Brofist 01:36, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Hello. I'm wrote the creepypasta ´´Story of the blank`` and i wanted to thank you for help me to edit it. I'm no the best to talk english, yo hablo español en realidad ( i really talk spanish). And.....well, thanks again. Bye. No problem :))))))) Mr.Zalgopasta 21:19, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Question?? My Zalgopasta how old are you? Just Wondering cause your post about you having a ghost in your house made me think "If he still lives wth his parents does that mean he's still a teen or just a really lazy person? NAH he's not lazy for he is He who waits behind the pasta! DUH!" I am Barack Obama, and I approve this message. 15:52, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm still only 15 :P Mr.Zalgopasta 21:19, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Yea im only 14 so... Soulsfury56 21:38, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Lol so neither of us are lazy. You don't need to add a new heading since it's the same conversation btw. Thank you for (potentially) paying attention to my requests of adding a new heading when you leave a "new message". Maybe I should have re-worded that :P Mr.Zalgopasta 00:21, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Teh Metal Forumz Hey Zalgo, I noticed you like metal music so I was wondering if you could join a forum/website I lurk on. You don't have to, I'm just suggesting. If you do, my forum name is Doomster. "A child's rhyme stuck in my head, it said that life is but a dream..." 00:32, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Weirdo please, add a new heading. I'll think about joining. I've been getting bombarded with schoolwork and it looks like it's gonna stay that way but if I can find the time I'll join, sure. Mr.Zalgopasta 00:36, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Spongebob Bootleg? Could I turn my 1/28 update part of theSpongebob Bootleg episode into a seperate story and leave the top part on the actual bootleg episode page? Let me put it in Spongebob terms: you should take everything EXCEPT for what was OC... AND PUSH IT SOMEWHERE ELSE! In other words yes, as long as 1/28 update was all you wrote. If that's not the case get rid of everything else you added too. Mr.Zalgopasta 00:58, January 30, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Please for the love of Cthulhu make a new heading when you change the topic and put your signature. Congrats You won the christmas contest. CONGRATULATIONS HERE IS YOUR PRIZE OF 1 PIXEL AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 01:48, February 1, 2012 (UTC) A Very Bizarre Reverend I was wondering if you've ever heard of this band. That thar is one of the greatest songs of all time IMO. "A child's rhyme stuck in my head, it said that life is but a dream..." 05:42, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Lol yeah I've heard of them in passing. I've only heard snippets of that tune as well but never got to hear the full thing. It's kinda hard to listen to a 20 min. song and not get interrupted :P Mr.Zalgopasta 21:30, February 2, 2012 (UTC) NICE!!! Nice job on winning POTM!! I read your story before it was potm and it was (and still is) AMAZING! good job man.. Thank you!!!! ^o^ Mr.Zalgopasta 21:28, February 2, 2012 (UTC) My Dark Master... I beg of you to come for me... Please, take my soul... Zalgo.1 18:22, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Zalgo.1 (a follower of your darkness) Muahahahahahaha... yesss my cult is growing! First stop, this wiki. Next stop. EVERYTHING!!!! Mr.Zalgopasta 23:16, February 4, 2012 (UTC) The Meeting Of The Seven Warlords Of The Chat All of us Chatbukai ought to have a meeting sometime soon. "Remember I'll always love you, as I claw your fucking throat away..." 05:29, February 15, 2012 (UTC) On what? There's only one chat room :P Mr.Zalgopasta 22:12, February 15, 2012 (UTC) IRC? Reaching out to embrace the random, reaching out to embrace whatever may come. 02:05, February 18, 2012 (UTC) When? I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 17:21, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Article Listing Hey Zalgo can you do the article listing today. I'm busy. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:LonelyPages&limit=500&offset=0 Is this Sloshed? Just wondering. I might not be able to do so today but if not today then I'll be able to tomorrow. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 17:22, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Blog If you were trolling that whole time, then lemmie say congrats, 8/10 lol ObliterationoftheSelf 06:41, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Not trolling. Just annoyed to the point of posting an incoherent and not-well-thought-out blog post ^_^ lol I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 17:23, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I've got something for you http://goddamnshitthebed.com/ Reaching out to embrace the random, reaching out to embrace whatever may come. 01:23, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I followed the link and all I got was an x-ed out .png with "Typical." written under it :/ Did I do something wrong? lol I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 17:40, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Nope, but here's a better one: http://shitthebed.ytmnd.com/ Reaching out to embrace the random, reaching out to embrace whatever may come. 00:36, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Earplugs. Max volume. A new pair of pants. I REQUIRE THEM! I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 01:28, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Lol, have you actually heard Rosetta Stoned, the Tool song? Me? The chosen one? They chose me! And I didn't even graduate from fucking high school. 07:32, February 22, 2012 (UTC) WHHAATTTT???!!! TYPE LOUDER! THE LINK WAS TOO LOUD! Lol but yes, I have heard the song. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 21:14, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on becoming admin. Sloshedtrain 00:00, February 24, 2012 (UTC) What? *looks up at user heading* OMFG! XD Thankies. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 00:01, February 24, 2012 (UTC) You and me both have hammers now ;) It's KOROMO! 00:02, February 24, 2012 (UTC) HIGH FIVE!!!! I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 00:04, February 24, 2012 (UTC) New to the Wiki Hi, I just joined the Wikia and I am terrible with computers. So, I am thoroughly confused by the "User Submissions" page rule... I've added my first creepypasta, it is original, but I did not put the OC category on it, because I cannot figure out how I add my name, and article to that long list of User Submissions on the User Submissions page. I sure wish there was some explicit, step-by-step explaination about what button I need to press in order to put my submission on that list. I tried hitting the "Edit" button up at the top of the page but found myself uncertain if I was doing the right thing, so I backed off. Then I scrolled to the bottom of the User Submissions page and tried the "add category" box but that tiny invisible text box within the misleadingly large box didn't seem right...so I didn't do that either. It doesn't help that this "Cleric" guy is threatening all these penalties for anyone who doesn't follow all of his instructions, but at the same time, he doesn't tell us exactly HOW to follow his instructions...so...what do I do? Firstly, remember to sign your posts, so we know who the hell you are. Secondly, go to the Article Listing, select a letter(Such as "L") that corresponds with the first letter in your pasta(excluding "The" and spaces) and click that letter. Press the edit button at the top and add a link to your pasta in alphabetical order, using double of brackets of this kind. Then, mark your pasta as OC, and go to the User Submissions, click the big edit button, and add your name between four equals signs, in alphabetical order. Now, add your a link to your page. Viola. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 02:32, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Wow, I was right in the middle of "publishing" this message to you when I noticed the "This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (Dugarte 02:32, February 24, 2012 (UTC)) or the signature button" 'right above this text box. This site sure has a lot of specific rules. I wish it had specific instructions for following all the rules. I'm not very good with computers, so I guess that might be part of the problem, but it doesn't help that this "cleric" guy starts off by threatening everyone with penalties if they don't follow all his instructions, but then he doesn't provide specific step-by-step directions on how to follow all his rules. I've posted my first creepypasta, and I managed to add it to the "Article Listing", but I cannot for the life of me figure out how to add my name and my article to the "User Submissions" page. There are no specific directions on how to do this, all I know is I'm not allowed to add the category "OC" to my article until I figure out how to add myself to that list. I tried the "Edit" button at the top of the article on User Submissions...but I wasn't sure that was the right way to go and didn't want to mess anything up, so I backed off that. Then I tried scrolling down to the bottom of the page and using the "add category" button, but that invisible black-on-black little text box within that misleadingly large grey box didn't seem right either. So I'm stumped. Can you tell me specifically HOW I add my name and my article to the User Submissions page so I can claim my original content as my own and not have it stolen while I'm getting penalized for not following the rules that have no instructions on how to follow them? Thanks. Dugarte 02:32, February 24, 2012 (UTC)Dugarte 1. Cleric doesn't "threaten" people. He means it. It's a matter of site maitenence dude. 2. Just go to "User Submissions", add your name (in alphabetical order) by making a new heading with your username as the title of said heading, and under your heading post a link to the pasta. Save for the whole heading business it's pretty much the same thing at the Article Listing. 3. You should have continued with "Edit". From there follow ^^ above. Regards, I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 02:49, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Somebody vandalized the AL?! Which part of it?! Where?! Who?! AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 03:07, February 24, 2012 (UTC) YOU TOOK A SNAPSHOT OF IT! It was like "LOL I SUCK DICK" on the L section! I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 17:34, February 24, 2012 (UTC) umm, that was just an example of how to update the article listing, that was not real. Bill9929 (talk) 17:40, February 24, 2012 (UTC) What bill said. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 17:44, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh... nevermind then ^_^ I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 17:48, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:MUSIC QUESTION! Meshuggah, no contest. Lamb Of God is meh IMO. Music question for you: Electric Wizard or Khanate? It's KOROMO! 23:38, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Lol I love Lamb of God but I think I have to agree with you ^_^ ... *eenie meenie meinie moe* Khanate I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 23:42, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I have no real part in this, but perhaps Rings of Saturn would be to your liking? One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 23:44, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I prefer 'lectric Wizard. It's KOROMO! 23:47, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Eh. I'd rather not have to choose ^_^ I like RoS. Not quite as much as The Faceless though. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 23:49, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Where are you? Ahoy Aidan, I noticed you haven't been on chat lately. Not pestering, just wonderin'. It's KOROMO! 03:38, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Ik I've been really busy with put-off-till-the-last-minute schoolwork. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 10:53, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the AL. Thank you for updating the AL. The orphaned pages hasn't updated this past days. And the pastas kind of piled up. Thanks anyway :) Sloshedtrain 23:18, February 29, 2012 (UTC) No problem! Not that I'm starting to get the hang of things I'll be able to patrol much more confidently :))))))) I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 23:21, February 29, 2012 (UTC) What I said or what Xan said? MooseJuice 18:05, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Wait... what? I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 21:21, March 1, 2012 (UTC) SpongeBob Poll Can you please tell me a reasonable explaination for my page's deletion? "If you ever suffer something you cannot do, you know you can do it in the end"(MINECRAFT!!!!) 21:28, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Because: 1) The grammatical errors were just... ugh don't get me started. 2) Extremely cliched 3) Just a really bad story overall. If you fix it up and make it coherent, more original, and make the story... good, then I'll remove the poll. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 21:32, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello so i herd u liek many music Have you ever heard of the band Agalloch?--'"Let go of the tangible mass of your mind. It is only an illusion." 15:49, March 2, 2012 (UTC) AGALLOCH ROCKS. It's KOROMO! 16:37, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Indeed I have commrade. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 23:33, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Yay :V It's a good band, yes?--'"Let go of the tangible mass of your mind. It is only an illusion."' 01:07, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Da commrade. The music is le good. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 18:39, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Smile.jeff hey why don't you like my smile.jeff thing? i worked so hard on it. :( Subliminalandcreepy7 00:38, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Like I said on the article's talk page, it had a lot of potential. Just work on expanding the plot dearie. Also, whenever you change the topic remember to add a new heading to my talk page. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 00:42, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Talk Page You should archive it, yo. Bill9929 (talk) 18:44, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I've been meaning to. How do I do it? erm... yo? I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 18:46, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Editing Original Content and User Submissions I've just gotten an e-mail that told me Weirdowithcoffee edited one of my Original Content contributions. I went to see what he did and saw that he changed the spelling of words in one of my short stories. I WANTED the word "colour" spelled the way I spelled it. So I Undid his edit. But I was under the impression that categorizing our Original Content as "OC" meant people would know better than to go in and edit our stuff? If that isn't the case, I should probably be fixing the tons of spelling and grammar errors I find in lots of other people's stuff. Then out of curiosity I went to see if this Weirdowithcoffee had any User Submissions, and I noticed my own name and 4 submissions have all be erased from the User Submissions list. They're still in the Article Listings...but...for some reason someone has taken them out of User Submissions I guess? I cannot imagine why. I followed all the instructions, they are labeled as OC, and I submitted them to the User Submissions and Article Listings as soon as I published them...Should I edit User Submissions and put my name and stuff back in there? Or does something else need to happen first?Dugarte 03:47, March 9, 2012 (UTC)Dugarte You are allowed to edit other people's content as long as you are just fixing spelling mistakes or adding categories. If the author is strict, however (such as yourself) then one could ask them if they are allowed to even do the slightest thing as much as fix a grammar mistake. There is a "Marked For Review" category which is dedicated to pastas which need fixing up of grammar. You are free to edit them if this is the case. 03:58, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ... That. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 23:46, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Birthday message aw, thanks for it. just to tell you though, you're two days late. No hard feelings. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 00:26, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I've been up to my neck in shit schoolwork soooooooo... Problem? I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 00:29, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Art I really like your art. Good job...HiddenSpirit 17:38, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Thank youuuuu! :3 Just make sure you add a new heading okay? I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 00:00, March 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Username Template/Signature Yeppity yep yep. Why are you reading this, ? 01:40, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Bro... make a new heading. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 17:30, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Karma Talk Page I know the issue, man. It's not that the I put the poll there, it's just that there was another page called Karma once before that was horrible, and apparently, the talk page never got baleeted so the wiki automatically coupled it with your page. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 23:18, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ... NEW HEADING!!! K thx. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 15:48, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Lovecraftian Tag k. 22:01, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Important I have to discuss something very important with you (and I can't expose it to the public except all the people I've chosen) but since you don't chat much and don't use PM's anyway, I need us to get together offsite. Is Skype optional? 23:06, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Erm... sorry it took so long to get back to you. Yeah Skype'll be fine. Just I gotta do it tomorrow seeing as I'm going to be getting home at 11+ tonight soooooo... I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 18:00, March 30, 2012 (UTC) (Insert proper title here) I'm not sure if you seen the response I left on my talk, so here it is incase you don't want to go through the mundane task of finding my page. Is this an automated post or someone that actualy typed it out? Nonetheless, I edited it because I saw the vandelism on it. It is alright to edit out that kind of stuff, right? Iemier 19:41, March 30, 2012 (UTC) (PS: I go on Wikipedia a lot, so I know most of the general settings.) 1. I honestly have no clue what I said sooooo... 2. How the fuck is this highlighted??? I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 16:40, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Poll I think I might have voted twice on your poll for The Deadman. I can't remember if I did that before today but I think I probably did. So discount one of the keep votes I guess.Grassrunnerdaughter (talk) 22:04, April 2, 2012 (UTC) No problemo :))))))) I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 23:48, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Y'know why I'm pissed today? By this point I thought everyone knew Tool weren't on iTunes :P P.S. join the chat. 20:13, April 8, 2012 (UTC) I don't use iTunes. I almost always upload stuff on my iPod through ripping a CD. The 72 cents was from like two years ago :P. Fo sho I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 20:17, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Massatukey Luigi01080 21:27, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Yep livin in the united states and massachusetts is decent to live in. Mhmmm... Be sure to make a new heading whenever you reply mkay :))))))) I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 21:28, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah You play Dead Space? Jw. 21:57, April 9, 2012 (UTC) From time to time. But I don't own it... I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 22:47, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Celtic Frost "I'm assuming you like them?" What?? Celticfrost80 23:42, April 9, 2012 (UTC) As in the band? I'm assuming you're a fan of the band? :P Please make a new heading btw I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 23:49, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Luv Craft No, you never did. But thanks! I'm almost done with them. Only the poetry <3 Lucid Atray 00:04, April 10, 2012 (UTC) HUZZAHHHH!!! I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 00:05, April 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Apex... Yeah, I know Apex. They're good. MojosetterTalk 22:14, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Right? I've been hooked on them. P.S. I LOVE the fractal art on your userpage! I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 22:21, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Banned hey i am band there is nothing u can do since the bitch lizz was being rude so i sed something back and got band for it 1. SIGN YOUR FUCKING POSTS 2. MAKE A NEW HEADING 3. USE PROPER GRAMMAR! 4. DON'T CONTRIBUTE TO THE DRAMA!!!! I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 00:53, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm honestly not seeing where Pengy blanked that talk page. ClericofMadness 02:12, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Well... I'd restored the talk page. Next thing in my email was a link to the talk page where it was totally blank. Pengy was the editor. I really couldn't go by anything more than looks. A page was blanked... and Pengy was the last editor. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 12:30, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Holders Thanks for stickin' up for me. It's much appreciated. And worry not, I wouldn't dream of putting OC on anything that wasn't mine. (But thanks for the heads up, anyway.) The Chaos Puppet 08:16, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Le thumbs up! I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 12:34, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Mkay. Well I was just saying to Chaos to stop because before went offline for a month or so Cleric told me not to put them up. Its in one my blogs he posted a comment. I Have Officially Spoken 11:06, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I've never heard of this rule. I'll talk to Cleric. However the Holders serires is a creepypasta series and thus it belongs on the site. I'll consult with the almight Cleric however. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 12:35, April 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: It was the user himself who blanked his talk page. I'm guessing he was angry that I was criticizing his edits, but he was REPEATEDLY making new categories and creating spam pages. Thanks for taking the blame off me. "I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!" 16:06, April 13, 2012 (UTC) No problemo. Again, I can't say how sorry I am for all that. I was just going by what it appeared had happened. I knew from the beginning you couldn't do something like that <3 I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 16:08, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Nein Commrade No Zalgo. It was not my connection. I was kickbanned. Lucid Atray 23:28, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Hm. Weird. 'Cause I could've sworn you were on at the same time as me. My connection might've lagged out. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 23:38, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Article? I thought blogs were suppose to express how someone felt. I just free wrote that to express someones feelings. If it's nessesary to make into an article, that would be fine as well. Dream Hacked 23:31, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry. Based on the length of the blog and the manner in which it was written I was under the impression that the blog post was intended to be a story. My bad. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 23:34, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Erm.... How come you deleted this userpage for no reason and say that it was "voted for deletion"? The talk-page shows a poll created by you, with you being the only voter and nothing else. How is this fair? It isn't a mainspace article, so why delete it? - Tehtumpi 16:48, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Um. No. I put a poll on a story. There was no userpage that I deleted. I put a poll on the story because it was HTP and not worth of being on the site (seeing as it was in fact Horrible). This is a Creepypasta wiki. Not a trollpasta wiki. There's already one of those. That's exactly why I deleted it. I was the only voter. A page needs to get 10 votes to be deleted or saved, unless there aren't ten votes either way. By the end of time time that the polling had expired, I was the only voter like you said. Thus, I deleted it. It's standard protocol. Besides, it should have been a mainspace article. There is no point in you posting a Horrible Troll Pasta (or any other pasta for that matter) on a userpage. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 17:10, April 20, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Put the story back and you'll be awarded a ban. :> A page needs to get 10 votes to be deleted or saved :> I was the only voter like you said. Thus, I deleted it. These two sentences blatantly conflict with one another. Surely if it gets less than ten votes it becomes an invalid nomination? So what if there were two voters, both supporting the opposite opinion? The "standard protocol" on this wiki (which I have never seen anywhere else) seems flawed to shit. - Tehtumpi 20:24, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Uh, no... they do not. You are taking what I said out of context. The "standard protocol" is that if a page gets less than ten votes '''either way' by the time that the poll expires, the story is deleted''. There are no exceptions to this rule. If you feel that the standard protocol on this wiki is "flawed to shit" as you say, feel free to leave and never come back. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 21:45, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Foster's Home Like I said, I have the photo reuploaded so if you want I can post it on maximum (so everyone can read it) while it will replace all the text. One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 17:33, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't suggest getting rid of the text. Realising that it was a parody of St. Elsewhere I find it much better. Without the cartoon it looked more like a ripoff than a parody ^_^ I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 22:39, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Banned from chat (RE) i'm calm, let me back into the chat 1) Sign your posts fool 2) No. You'll have to wait for ten minutes I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 23:50, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Saturday Morning Hey why you flag and have Saturday_Morning deleted? Me no gusta sire....no gusta....Fantasy Phantom100 22:44, April 25, 2012 (UTC) 1) Make a new heading fool 2) The poll was deleted by Sloshedtrain and the story wasn't deleted. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 01:47, April 26, 2012 (UTC) 1)Appoligez. Me no how to. 2) I know, it WAS. Your poll was made and it was rather quick to be deleted. I politely asked Sloshed to bring it back and he did. The story is fine. No need to get rid of it -Swag Fantasy Phantom100 13:31, April 26, 2012 (UTC) 'Thanks' Thanks! Will do. Been into the creepy pasta for awhile now but this is my first contribution! Thought I write scripts and have written a horror based graphic novel. WalkerX 16:31, April 28, 2012 (UTC)WalkerXWalkerX 16:31, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Wait what? I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 17:31, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Sup? How's it going, dude? SIGN YOUR POSTS PEOPLE! NEW HEADING PEOPLE! I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 21:42, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Stalk Stalk Stalk I have no idea how to use this thing, but, Hi. Stalking random pages, fun. Shiverra 23:34, May 1, 2012 (UTC)Shiverra Well hellllooooo therreeeee *run run run* I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 09:54, May 2, 2012 (UTC) *Facepalm?* My pasta (Horrible pasta) was not even supposed to be a troll pasta. It was meant to be an actual pasta, and you can probably tell since it holds no troll pasta characteristics, one exception being the title. I hope you can understand. Flatomb878 20:20, May 5, 2012 (UTC)Flatomb878 Not entirely sure of what you're talking about... I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 22:45, May 5, 2012 (UTC) You're not sure? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Horrible_Pasta Maybe this will refresh your memory. Flatomb878 20:09, May 13, 2012 (UTC)Flatomb878 I don't remember adding the poll just my negative critique. I wasn't even an admin in December sooooo... I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 11:27, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Wait... What the heck? The poll was added at the same time I posted that on your talk page. Must be a glitch of some kind. Flatomb878 22:24, May 20, 2012 (UTC)Flatomb878 Probably... wiki's been known to do shit like that :P I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 22:27, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Prepare for even more shitloads of glitchy stuff. I created that pasta in April. But you posted the comment in December of 2011. TIME TRAVEL? Flatomb878 22:29, May 20, 2012 (UTC)Flatomb878 Totally. I'm secretly Frank in disguise. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 22:31, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Reformatting Thanks for reformatting my pasta, sorry I'm kind of a newcomer. AuthorUnkown 19:49, May 6, 2012 (UTC)AuthorUnkown 1) What did I reformat? 2) Heading. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 19:51, May 6, 2012 (UTC) So Many Goodbye's So many goodbye's on my talk page. I dislike the attention. I dislike the drama. HiddenSpirit 00:39, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Being unanimously loved is a burden sometimes ^_^ I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 00:42, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ? ...........FUCK!UHNO!55 01:14, May 9, 2012 (UTC) What? I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 21:05, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I would like to know as well. I let go and fall deeper. This will be the end of me. 21:07, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Needs Editing Because it was originally a monstrous fucking wall o text. Seems to have been fixed now though. I let go and fall deeper. This will be the end of me. 20:03, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 20:10, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks tons! Just wanted to say thanks for the help with catagories! It seems like I'm learning more and more every day! The kindness of the community's admins is really endearing! I hope to one day be proficient in the wikia format, and become a better contributer as a result. Darkzsector 18:10, May 16, 2012 (UTC)Darkzsector I CAN'T READ ANYTHING YOU SAY!... Sorry For Saying That On Chat Dude I'm Just Not Used To Saying Bad Words On Wiki Chat's And I'm Sorry For Saying Something Weird Annoying Being A Loser And Such Do U Understand Me Bro K Thanks Bai. LeoradicalSkips The Muscle Man 00:01, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ... So I'm just gonna say I didn't ban you, Weirdo did. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 00:04, May 19, 2012 (UTC) At Cleric's request, I am informing you of a rules update. The Site Rules have been updated, particularly the rules regarding OC, and categories rules. Category Violations are now bans(one day at first, then one week, then one month.), and the ban times for OC violations have been updated. Thank you for you time. --Your foreign grandma would probably love me... 18:45, May 26, 2012 (UTC)